


Masuki and Rokka send cute pictures to each other

by Ash0605



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, Skipping Class, Tags Are Hard, mention of the other Raise a Suilen members, sending cute animal pictures!!!, teen rating because of one line just in case, these two give me life and feed my crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0605/pseuds/Ash0605
Summary: Masuki escapes the boredom of her classes by excusing herself to go to the toilet. Hoping to hold out there for as long as possible, she messages the only person she knows she can count on in this situation.
Relationships: Asahi Rokka/Satou Masuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Masuki and Rokka send cute pictures to each other

Masuki couldn’t take it anymore. All those damn formalities and those trivial lessons! She had excused herself from her French class to go to the toilet, but in reality, she hoped to camp out here for as long as possible. Locking herself inside one of the cubicles, she messaged the one person who could help her in this situation and prayed to any god that would listen into making her answer.

MASKING: rokka are you there?

While she waited for a reply she kicked back and relaxed on the toilet seat. Being bored out of her skull was surprisingly strenuous. She couldn’t pinpoint exactly when or why her lessons got so torturous, but she had a feeling it was something to do with joining Raise a Suilen. Waiting for that evening felt much easier when there was nothing fulfilling to look forward to.

LOCK: Aren’t you mean to be in lessons?

Masuki smirked to herself. Thank goodness she answered. She couldn’t fathom what Chu2 was doing at the moment and figured that she probably wasn’t interested in humoring her. By extension, that also included PAREO, god knows what she got up to during the day. She wasn’t sure what Rei was going, but she wasn’t going to risk getting her hopes up. Why bother risking it when Rokka was so reliable?

MASKING: im in the toilets, so I’m free

MASKING: im not disturbing you, am i?

LOCK: I’m not doing anything at the moment, so don’t worry. Are you ok? You don’t usually message like this.

MASKING: ive escaped from my class and into the toilets and i need someone to talk to

LOCK: You’re skipping class? I’m not sure that’s the best thing!

MASKING: i know, but ugh

MASKING: its so boring. i cant take it. i need some kind of break.

LOCK: I can understand that. I’ll stay and talk for a bit. I’m not doing anything else. 

Masuki fist pumped in real life. Honestly Rokka was such a saint. How could someone so kind and cute walk the earth?

MASKING: omg thank you so much

MASKING: ive got lots of cute things to send you so ill make it worth your time.

LOCK: Cute things? I’m quite interested!

MASKING: youre in for a treat. i take pictures of all the animals i see on my way to school.

_MASKING sent a picture._

LOCK: That dog is so fluffy I think I might die!

MASKING: i know right? she only has one eye and her owner told me she has a heart murmur and yet here she is living her best life.

LOCK: We could all learn from her example!

_MASKING sent a picture._

LOCK: That cat looks so content being stroked! I love his black fur too!

LOCK: Is that you stroking it?

MASKING: it is indeed. i see this one constantly on the way to school, hes really friendly! i think it might be a stray.

LOCK: He doesn’t seem to have a collar, so you might be right. That’s a shame. I know I personally wouldn’t be able to resist those eyes of his!

MASKING: should we adopt this cat together then?

LOCK: I would love to but I’m not sure my relatives would appreciate that…

MASKING: thats fair honestly. my dad gets on my case enough as it is. the last thing he probably needs is a cat.

LOCK: Can I send something? I hope you don’t mind.

MASKING: shoot

_LOCK sent a picture_

MASKING: what a small boy!

MASKING: is that a jack russell? I think i see him around occasionally as well.

LOCK: I think he is! He was barking at me when I walked past, but his owner assured me he was friendly! I started petting him and he brushed up against me! I think he was trying to protect his owner at first.

_No one could stay angry at you or hate you forever Rokka_ , Masuki thought to herself. _You’re just that irresistible. Perhaps you charm animals in a similar method to the way you charmed me?_

MASKING: that’s so precious! his owner is that old lady, right?

LOCK: Yes, she is!

MASKING: that makes it even better. look at this brave boy defending his owner and respecting the elderly.

LOCK: A true hero!

MASKING: can i send something else?

LOCK: Sure thing!

Masuki chuckled to herself. She knew what was coming next, though perhaps part of the appeal of doing this was that Rokka usually didn’t.

_MASKING sent a picture_

LOCK: That’s a picture of me?

Her slight smile widened into a large grin. She could sense Rokka’s blush from over the phone. God, if only she was there in person.

MASKING: Indeed, it is. This is the cutest thing I’ve seen recently. Witness her azure blue hair, those clear green eyes, and that radiant smile. She looks so good with her glasses on, though I can’t help but be curious as to what she looks like without them. The massive guitar case on her back contrasts perfectly with her smaller size. View her handling that burden without a sweat! Zoom on in her hands, and you’ll see the calloused, firm fingers of a guitarist thoroughly dedicated to her craft.

Masuki even went through the effort to properly capitalize and punctuate her text, primarily because she knew Rokka would notice.

LOCK: Masuki-san! You almost sounded like Seta-san just then!

LOCK: By the way, do you have any pictures of you saved on your phone?

Masuki was close to losing her balance off the toilet seat due to laughing out loud. Man, this girl! Was she willing to play along?

MASKING: coincidentally i do

_MASKING sent several pictures_

MASKING: Have you downloaded one of them?

LOCK: Yep! Can we take this again from the top?

MASKING: why certainly!

_MASKING deleted several messages_

_LOCK deleted a message_

_LOCK sent a picture_

LOCK: I must admit, this drummer has taken my notice recently.

Masuki laughed out loud for the second time within a few minutes. This was going to be good.

MASKING: interesting! i don’t think im familiar with this handsome devil!

LOCK: I doubt you are. She reminds me of a certain type of chocolate I like. She has an outside shell that’s plain and tough and off-putting, but when you bite into it the core it’s all gooey and warm and nice. It really makes you appreciate buying it, or in this case, getting to know her. She’s the type of person who defies your expectations in a really good way!

She liked being called warm and nice, but gooey? Masuki had been called many things in her life, but never gooey. And being the type of person who defied expectations? It all made her heart race slightly. As expected, Rokka continued to amaze.

MASKING: she sounds like an interesting person! i bet shes the kind of person you would want to eat up?

LOCK: All right all right! I’m not going that far!

Masuki roared with laughter again, but unfortunately, she was oblivious to anyone who might have been entering the toilets.

“Masuki-san! There you are! Are you alright? You’ve almost been gone for an hour.” Whoever came in spoke in a voice wracked with concern.

The demure voice caused Masuki’s heart to sink. Looks like the fun was over.

“Ah- _Pardonne-moi_! I think I just lost track of time.”

“I’m relieved to hear you aren’t hurt! Come back to class as soon as you can, alright?”

“Alright, I won’t be long”

Masuki waited for the door to open and close before releasing a deep sigh.

LOCK: Hey Masuki-san, are you still there?

MASKING: yeah, i’ve just been busted, so i have to go.

LOCK: That’s a shame! I was quite enjoying talking to you.

LOCK: You can do it Masuki-san! Practice is only a few hours away!

The sense of dread building up inside Masuki fizzled away and turned into acceptance. Returning to that place of tedium seemed more tolerable with the knowledge that Rokka was rooting for her.

MASKING: thank you rokka. by the way, do you want to walk together to practice?

LOCK: I would love to! Should we meet at GALAXY?

MASKING: that sounds good! ill see you there.

LOCK: Goodbye, and good luck with your classes!

MASKING: see you soon. stay safe.

Masuki pocketed her phone and left the cubicle, preparing herself for a few more hours of boredom. She could do this, though. After all, there was a lot to look forward to when it was all done.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for day 7 of the rarepair week, which is a free day. I know that all RAS ships are allowed, but they are up to discretion for now. I haven't watched Season 3 yet, so I apologise if I've missed any crucial details or portrayed any of the pair as out of character.
> 
> This is my first attempt at something resembling a chatfic, so I appreciate any and all feedback! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have a good day and I wish you the best in staying safe!


End file.
